My first year ast Camp Halfblood
by milydian14
Summary: My name is Mily Dian, and my parent is a olympian god. I meet Percy Jackson, and have one of the biggest mystery yet.


My first summer at Camp Half-blood

My misfortune began, when a bully tried to kill me.

I woke up early, unable to sleep. It was the last day of school. Finally able to get out of that mad house. Everyday kids trying to mess with me and teachers watching me. It's going to be great not to be messed with and watched over like a prisoner.

I get ready fast and run to school, which is only two blocks away. As soon as everyone gets here, here comes the insults.

They all call me similar things. "Hey lost cause" "Wha'ts up shorty" "see the doctors could not fix your face." All the same. I'm a lost cause because I'm dyslectic, and have Adhd, I'm almost a foot shorter than the 'average' kid, and I'm the only kid that has green eyes with brown hair at the school. Overall, they think I'm a freak.

When we get free time, my teacher allows me to go to the library. She's the only decent one. All the way down there I see several teachers watch me from close behind. Thank god this is my last year with these weird stalkers. By the time I walk out the door, six teachers are watching me._'just pretend the weirdo's are not here'._

After reading, or attempting to read, for 30 minutes, I walk to class. Strangely, all the weirdo stalker freaks are gone, but i still feel I'm being watched.

"Okay, who's watching me now?" I call out.

Out from the back of the hall, comes Miranda, the worst bully. She always picks on me, slamming me against lockers, throwing thing at me, tripping me in the hall, everything. Now, she looks super mad at me. Her fists are bunched up, her teeth are clenched, and shes running at me.

For a second I think, run or curl into a ball. She speeds up. RUN!!!!

I dash down the hall faster than ever, but so does caught up to me and tossed me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask, clutching my side.

"Righting my wrong." She says in a sharp voice.

She starts to shake, and transforms into this big reptile-woman thing. Her skin turns green, her eyes bright red, and her legs like snakes.

I look at her for a second, and scream at the top of my lungs. Then I got up, and ran screaming "Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!", as loud as possible, while flailing my arms madly.

"I'm going to kill you!'' she yelled after me, her snake leg-trunks not stopping her from chasing me.

I continued flailing my arms and screaming. I madly ran through several hallways, then my brain started working._'There must be something to defend yourself with in the gym'_ I ran to the gym, with her in close six endless hallways, I busted through the door, locked it and searched for a weapon. I grabbed a broken basket-ball rack. There were a few rods under it._'I sure hope these will work' _I thought.

She completely broke the doors, smashing them into a million Adhd side thought_ 'And she can't climb the rope in gym?' _Then I snapped out of it. She was closing in on soon as she came close, I stabbed her with the rod. But of course it went right trough her, not harming her. "Foolish child!" she laughed in that sharp metallic voice. Then she pulled out a sword. A big sword. Where did she get that from?_'I'm going to die!!!!!!!!! I am going to die!!!!!'_

She swung, but I blocked with my metal rod. It broke into a thousand pieces on impact. She swung again, but I rolled out of the a second of cursing my luck, I threw a basket-ball at her face and, yet again, ran. "You shall die!!!", she screamed after me.

I started to ask myself ' Where are the teachers?' Then I ran into a wall. I looked back at Miranda. Apparently she had slowed down, but not enough. She was 20 feet behind, and closing in.

I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to class. As soon as I got to my desk, the lunch bell rang.

I had to go into the hallway.

I check to see if she was out there. She was back to the Miranda I knew and hated. She still looked mad at me. she also had a small impresion on her face. So now I have prove I'm not crazy. I stayed as far as possible from her.

As soon as the bell rang I ran home, and didn't stop until every door in the house was locked.


End file.
